Misfortune
by cokeman
Summary: She was cursed with bad luck and didn't know it. Anyone she touched got bad luck. Unfortunately for him, she touched him a lot. Full summery inside. Please enjoy


Summery: She was plagued with bad luck and didn't know it. Who ever she touched would suffer bad luck as well. Unfortunately for him, she touched him a lot. Will he be able to survive? Will she ever be able to rid herself of the curse? Will they become close friends... or more? Or will something else happen...? Yo x Asebi, but starts off as a Yo x Sen.

Rated "M" for violence, blood, nudity, and maybe, MAYBE, future lemons, if I feel like it. If you don't like that kind of stuff, then don't read. Story will be updated at least once per month, if not more. Shouldn't take more than 6 weeks, but won't make promises.

Chapter 1: Most unfortunate

* * *

><p>A pool of blood surrounded the boy lying in the streets. A sixteen wheeler ran a red light and hit him as he was crossing the cross walk. He was hit by a 1,250 pound vehicle going at least 45 miles per hour. He was unable to move, unable to see, to speak, to feel. There was nothing but blackness everywhere he looked. A petite brunette girl with glasses screamed when she saw what had happened. People gathered around, wondering what had happened. Sirens could be heard in the distance and an ambulance came around the corner not too long after, stopping in front of him. Two men put him on a stretcher and rushed him to the hospital as fast as they could. The brunette looked where the boy used to be, the pool of blood still there, purely visible on the black asphalt of the street. The police were taking the driver of the truck away for questioning.<p>

Tears in her eyes, the brunette walked away, to her home, unable to bear the sight any longer. The handsome black haired boy she was with, now in the hospital. Was she to blame? If he hadn't pushed her out of the path of the truck, would he have still made it? Would he still be there with her? With each question going into her mind, she found herself being torn apart.

"There's no use thinking about it, Oshiroi." Sen walked up to the depressed girl. "All we can do right now is wait." Hana nodded. Sen walked her home before heading home himself. After hearing news of her cousin being put in the hospital, Ayame rushed as fast as she could there, hoping to see him. She couldn't because he was still in surgery, much to her dismay. She stood outside the hospital's operating room, waiting to hear news. She waited there for minutes, hours, until a doctor finally came out of the operating room. She stood up and looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Well..." She said, not liking his silence. She could feel her heart beating heavily. What if something bad had happened? What if he didn't make it? She didn't want to hear that. She couldn't bear to hear that. If she lost him, she didn't know what she would do.

"We don't know." The doctor said. "We've done all we can, the rest is up to him." Ayame gulped. All she could do was believe in him, hope and pray he lives. She sat back down on the bench, unable to stop worrying about what might happen. The more the blonde worried, the more tired she seemed to get, until she drifted off to sleep, still worrying about him.

"Hey." Ayame jumped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked up and saw Sen there. "Let's go see him." She got up and nodded. They walked to his room.

"Please be quiet while you're in there, thanks." A nurse told them before they walked into the room. They went over next to his bed. He was covered in blood soaked bandages. Both his arms and one of his legs were broken. He was a complete wreck. Sen rubbed his cheek. She could feel an almost overwhelming sadness take her over. She did her best not to cry; as did Ayame. To see the one they loved dying in front of their eyes was just too much.

A knock on the door. Ayame got up and opened the door. "Asebi?" Ayame said, surprised and worried at the same time. She never expected to see her there and was worried about what might happen to Yo if she stayed too long. "So, uh... What are you doing here?" She asked, stalling until she found a way to get her to leave. She couldn't risk him getting injured until they were sure he would make it and recovered a bit more.

"I just came to see how Sato-san was doing!" She said in her usual cheerful voice. She started walking in, only to be stopped by Ayame.

"Why... don't you go get us... some... umm... snack, ok." Ayame said. Asebi's face lit up and she nodded, heading to go get some snacks. Ayame sighed, glad nothing bad happened.

"What was that about?" Sen asked, walking up to Ayame.

"Asebi came to visit Sato-san." She answered.

"I see..." Sen said. She grabbed a chair and placed it by Yo's bed. She sat down and rested her head in her hands.

"Ah-ha, there it is." Asebi walked up to the machine. She looked at the choices, wondering what she should get. She bought a few bags of chips and brought them back to the room. "I have the snacks!" She announced as she entered the room. Ayame was surprised to say the least. She could tell it wasn't going to end well, but, much to her surprise, nothing bad happened all day. The three girls left after about an hour to go to school. Both Sen and Ayame couldn't focus because they were too worried about Yo.

School seemed to take forever to let out. Once the last bell of the day rang, Sen headed over to the hospital, Hana tagging right behind her. They got to the hospital, only to see Yo had finally woken up.

"Are you alright?" The first thing Sen said when she saw him awake.

"Not really..." Yo said.

"I'm sorry..." Hana said softly. She has had a hard time sleeping since he got hit. She couldn't stop blaming herself. He told her to stop, but she didn't listen. If only she had listened, he wouldn't be in this situation.

"For what?" He asked.

"This is my fault..." She sobbed. "If only... I had listened... to you..." She managed to choke out. Tears ran down her cheek as she waited for his response.

"It's not your fault." He stated. "I don't blame you and I don't think anyone else does either, so don't worry about it." He told her.

"But-"

"I said don't worry about it, you hear." He interrupted. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Things might not have ended so well if it had hit you, or anyone else for that matter." He said. She wiped away some tears and did her best to smile. "Hey, would you do me a favor?" He asked.

"Sure, what is it?" She asked.

"Could you get me something to drink, I'm parched." He said. While he really was thirsty, he only asked her to do it to try and help her cheer up.

"Sure." She said, a little more cheerfully. Right when she walked out, Asebi walked in. The two brushed passed one another, causing Hana to fall down each flight of stairs on her way to get Yo a drink.

"Hey, Sato-san!" She greeted. "How are you feeling."

"Not so good." He said. Hana came running back in, a few noticeable bumps and scrapes.

"Here you go, Saito-san." She said. He looked at her like she was crazy, he couldn't move at all, how was he supposed to open it? Realizing that, she opened it and put it up to his lips. After a few sips, he told her to put it down and she complied.

After a few minutes of talking, Sen and Hana left, leaving Yo alone with Asebi. He was nervous. He was all alone with her, still not in very good condition. No, he didn't hate or dislike her, he disliked her bad luck.

Asebi sat down in the chair by his bed and looked at him intently. He noticed the usual carefree look on her face wasn't there. Instead, it was emotionless, her eyes giving away what her face wouldn't. She was sad and worried. He didn't blame her. He was hit by a truck, who wouldn't be worried. Even though he was a little scared, he was happy she was there. Grateful she was spending some time with him.

Ayame walked in and noticed the two staring at one another. "Hey there." She greeted.

"Hello." A smile grew on Asebi's face again. Right when Ayame walked in, Asebi seemed back to normal, more or less, especially since the chair she was sitting on broke, sending the petite girl falling with it. She stood up and rubbed her butt a little bit. It hurt, but not a lot. She was used to it by now since it happened a lot.

It took a few seconds for Yo to notice Ayame had some food with her. Most likely to eat it in front of him. She got another chair and placed it by his bedside. She sat down and got a candy bar out of the bag. She held it out to him, looking away, her cheeks red.

"Umm..." She looked and realized he couldn't grab it himself.

"Oh, sorry." She said. She opened it up and broke off a piece. She leaned over and was about to give it to him, but got a better idea. Yo shuttered. She put it in her mouth, most of it hanging out, and crawled on his bed. She crawled up to him and put it near his mouth. He gulped, not knowing whether or not he should take it or not.

"What are you doing Ayame?" Asebi asked, seeing her peculiar behavior. Ayame's face turned bright red; she had forgotten Asebi was still there. She climbed off and ate the piece she had in her mouth. She broke off another piece and fed it to him. She continued till there was nothing left, never once looking at him. At least not in the face. After she had finished feeding him, she had left, again, leaving him alone with Asebi.

She just stood where she was, neither saying a word. "Umm, I should go now..." Asebi said after a few hours. He nodded. "Hope you get better soon." She said, leaving.

She left, leaving him alone. He looked out the window. It was dark out. The city lights around the hospital were all out, making it look dark and creepy out there. The power went out, making it pitch dark in his room. A chill ran down his spine. It was already creepy enough with the lights on.

His door opened. He could feel his heart rate increase. He heard someone walk in and sit at the chair by his bed. After a few seconds adjusting to the dark, he could faintly see some short, silver hair, realizing it was Sen.

"Hey." He said. He didn't hear her respond.

"Open up." She said. He obeyed and she put some food in his mouth. He could taste the meatball, covered in soy, with a little bit of rice mixed in. He chewed and swallowed it.

"Thank-"

"Open up." She told him, again. He ate it quickly.

"Thank you." He said. After eating more, he realized it was a little much to be her left-overs. "Sen, is this your..." His heart skipped a few beats when he realized what he called her.

"Y-yeah..." She said, flustered. "I wasn't hungry..." She lied. She was starving, but found herself unable to eat. "Do you not like it?" She asked, placing her hand on his.

"N-no, I like it, it's just..." He stopped when he noticed her hands were soaked. "Why are your hands so cold and wet?" He asked.

"Can't you tell? It's pouring down outside." She said. He had noticed something hitting the metal out hanging from his window, but never paid it any notice. She fed him the rest and sat on the chair beside his bed. While dark, he could tell she was shivering.

"Why don't you come under here for a while?" He offered, only to regret it.

"No." She said. "I'm too wet..." She sounded a little disappointed.

"Then you could-" He stopped himself before he finished the rest. He definitely couldn't ask her to do that.

"I could what...?" She asked, only to realize what he was going to say a few seconds later. Silence. Neither of them knew what to say. Hospital hours were long over, but with the power outage, no one noticed her. "Fine." She said.

"What?" He asked. He looked at her and gasped. Her shirt and skirt were already off. She removed her bra and panties, revealing her naked body. Her breasts were perfect size. They weren't too small, but they weren't too big either. He made a squeezing motion with his hands, thinking they would fit perfectly in his palms.

"Do you want to touch?" She asked. Before he could answer, she took his hand and placed it over her breast. She was gentle, not wanting to hurt him further. He squeezed them lightly, making her moan. She climbed into his bed and got under the covers. "Just ask and I'll let you see or touch them, when ever you like. Well as long as no one else is around..." She told him shyly. She got closer to him, cuddling up against him. He sighed and fell asleep himself, not knowing what the future would hold.

SIX WEEKS LATER...

Yo stretched and took a deep breath. He was finally out of the hospital. It felt good to finally be in broad daylight. He still had a broken arm and leg, but was healthy enough to go back to school. He started walking away when a sudden feeling struck him. A feeling of impending doom. Well, more like something bad was going to happen, but both sounded really bad at the moment.

"Sato-san!" His doom had just come, in the form of a little girl. It was most likely fate trying to mock him. He sighed. Even though he wanted to run away, he couldn't be so mean to Asebi, especially since she was too innocent, too kindhearted. He sighed and waited for her to come and most likely put him back in the hospital, though he hoped he would get lucky. Not. She was the embodiment of bad luck. He would be lucky to never cross paths with her.

She ran up to him and stopped in front of him.

"Here..." She handed him a heart.

"What...?" He looked at her, confused.

"Don't you know?" Sen asked, walking up to the two. "Today is Valentines day."

"O-oh yeah... I forgot." He said. He looked over at Asebi, still holding out the heart for him, which most likely had chocolate in it. Knowing her luck, it had melted already. He sighed and took the box. He looked in and was surprised the chocolate was perfectly find. He ate one. Yep, perfectly fine. He felt stupid for worrying. He closed it again and walked off with Sen back to the school.

Surprisingly, the day had proceeded by normally. He even got chocolate from Hana, Sen, and Ayame as well. He felt like everything went too smoothly. Asebi's chocolates were fine, but had been in contact with her. So why hasn't anything bad happened to him or the chocolates for that matter. He shrugged it off and lied down, hoping to get some sleep.

Yo was woken up drops of water hitting him. Rain. But, wait, why was it hitting him directly? He looked and saw he was outside. More precisely, his room was missing. No roof and one wall was missing, leaving him exposed to the elements.

"W-what happened?" He looked around. Nothing made sense until he saw it. Yes, the crane. Someone had took apart his room. Took the wall and the ceiling off his room. "Why did this have to happen?" Even though he asked himself that, what he really wanted to know is how they did it without him realizing it. He sighed and got dressed, heading off to school.

That day, the worst day. It only got worse when Ume beat him up for making Hana cry. She cried at the hospital, when she blamed herself for what happened. Ume translated at he blamed her for it and made her cry, getting a beating. But, for once, someone stopped her form doing anything more. Sen. For the first time, someone helped him. Even though it was Sen, he didn't care, he was just happy to be helped. But that was only the beginning. The chair he sat on broke, forcing him to stand, only for the desk to break, making him unable to do anything. His lunch went missing, leaving him hungry. And only to make matters worse, it started raining harder and harder after school, ruining almost everything in his room. He should have seen this coming. Asebi's curse decided to tease him and wait a whole day before getting him. Thanks to Sen, he was able to get some covering to prevent further damage. He got on his now soaked bed and lied down.

This was only the beginning. He was able to realize then and there. He was most unfortunate. And the misfortune wouldn't end there. It had only just begun. This, was the beginning of something big. Something that would change him forever. The beginning of the end. The end of what? No one knew. No one but fate. It was best that way. Even though this misfortune was the beginning, sometimes, there is a light at the end of a dark tunnel. But it isn't always a good thing...

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

><p>The first chapter is done. Just to say, the first half plays a really big part later, so don't worry, I didn't just throw a random situation together. So, I hope you enjoyed this. If you found it confusing, just wait. Everything that happened will make sense later. So just...<p>

Review and make me happy!


End file.
